Elmo's World: All Day with Elmo Credits
Opening Titles * "Elmo's World: All Day with Elmo" Segments * "Getting Dressed" * "Families" * "School" * "Exercise" * "Helping" * "Bath Time" * "Teeth" * "Sleep" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Carol-Lynn Parente, Dr. Lewis Bernstein, Michael Loman * Co-Executive Producers: Kevin Clash, Arlene Sherman * Supervising Producer: Melissa Dino * Coordinating Producer: April Chadderdon * Senior Producer: Tim Carter * Line Producers: Stephanie Longardo, Karen Ialacci * Co-Producer: Carlos Dorta * Home Video Co-Producer: Jane Lee * Directed by: Victor DiNapoli, Ken Diego, Steven Feldman, Theodore Life, Jim Martin, Ted May, Lisa Simon * Head Writer: Judy Freudberg * Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow * Starring The Muppets™ of Sesame Street · Fran Brill, Tyler Bunch, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice DInnean, Eric Jacobson, John Kennedy, Peter Linz, Rick Lyon, Lara MacLean, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joseph Mazzarino, Paul McGinnis, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, John Tartaglia, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire · with Caroll Spinney as Oscar the Grouch · and Kevin Clash as Elmo * With Special Apperances by: Bill Irwin, Michael Jeter * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Senior Muppet™ Consultant: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ Puppet Workshop Crew: Heather Asch, Carol Binion, Marc Borders, Fred Buchholz, Chelsea Carter, Ed Christie, Andrea Detwiler, Victoria Ellis, Alex Ferguson, Michelle Hickey, Ann Holdgruen, Sarah Iams, Rollie Krewson, Phoebe Kreutz, Sarah Luraschi, Lara MacLean, Anney McKilligan, Tom Newby, Connie Peterson, Jane Pien, Molly Reynolds, Stephen Rotondaro, Michael Schupbach, Erin Slattery, Polly Smith, Jason Weber, Karena Wienands, Carlo Yannuzzi * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Composers: Ray Anthony, Tony Geiss, Carol Johnson, Jeffrey Moss, Joe Raposo, Mike Renzi * Lyricists: Leonard Auletti, Molly Boylan, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Carol Johnson, Emily Perl Kingsley, Jeffrey Moss, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Luis Santeiro * Home Video Coordinator: Ashmou Younge * Home Video Production Assistant: Christina Elefante * Associate Producers: Suzanne Cornelius, Todd E. James, Benjamin Lehmann, Rebecca Rosa * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Talent Coordinators: Theresa Anderson, Danette DeSena, Carrie Haugh * Child Talent Assistants: Harry LaCoste, Skyler Sullivan * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Art Direction/Graphics: Pete Ortiz, Mike Pantuso * TItle Card and Transitions: Rickey Boyd * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert Emerick * Associate Directors: Tim Carter, Ken Diego, Leslie Williams * Production Stage Managers: Meryl Jafee, Frieda Lipp, Adam Matalon * Stage Managers: Shawn Havens, Chris Kelly * Production Supervisor: Deborah Mayer * Production Managers: Chari Topol-Allison, Heather Dixon * Production Coordinator: Katherine Guttman * Post Production Coordinators: Theresa Anderson, Conrad Ford, Pam Liu * Control Room PAs: Heather Dixon, Mindy Fila, Todd E. James, Michelle Manno, Rebecca Rosa * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, C.A.S. * Technical Directors: Tom Guadarrama, Mitch Geller, Ralph Mensch, Dan Stewart, Richard Wirth * Audio Engineer: Blake Norton * A2: Carla Bandini-Lory * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Aaron Meddick, Jimmy O'Donnell * Video Engineers: James Meek, Dick Sens * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Utility: Gordon Price, Chuck Tutino * Boom: Chico Claudio, Caleb Duffy, Dan Guachione, John Heneghan, Mel Becker, Marc-Jon Sullivan * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Craig Evans, Joseph Paone, Steve Ruggiero, Tony Santoro, John Sullivan * Video Editors: John Tierney, Chris Reinhart * Audio Mixers: Michael Ungar, Bob Schott * Make-Up: Jane DiPersio, Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylists: Jackie Payne, Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Marilyn Bishop, Rose Cuervo, Erin Doughtery * Scenic Artists: Margaret Ryan, William Ball * Script Supervisors: Syndi Shumer, Jill Zoeller * Script Coordinators: Lynda Holder-Settles, Brinsley Thrash * Production Secretaries: Leah Baker, Frances Chu-Fong, Leigh E. Gallagher, Dan Gilbert, Natalie Mayer, Sharon Santillo, Chotsani Williams * Celefex Animation and Design: Dean DeCarlo, John Baumann * Music Coordinator: Vicki Levy * Director of Project Finance: Kalombo Tshimanga * Animation Shorts: Jane Aaron, Joe Ahlbum * Live Action Shorts: In Motion Productions, Inc., Marc Brugnoni Productions * DVD Production: Frank Campagna, Franco Schettino, William D'Amico * For Sesame Workshop: David Albano, Taska Carrigan, Fay Corinotis, Helen Cuesta, Alicia Durand, Jocelyn Leong, Sharon Lyew, Louis Henry Mitchell, Kimi Sokol * Senior Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Vice President of Education and Research: Joel Schneider, Ph.D. * Sesame Street Education and Research: Todd Anten, M.A., Lisa Chen, Ph.D., David I. Cohen, Anna E. Housley, M.A., Jennifer Kotler, Ph.D., Jane Park, Kelly L. Schmitt, Ph.D., Ivelisse Segui-Baez, Ph.D., Evangelean Pope * Senior Vice President, Worldwide Media Distribution: Scott Chambers * Vice President, Home Video, Audio, Interactive & Digital Media Distribution: Sep RIahi * Vice President, Business Development, Media Distribution: Mike Khouri * Director of Operations, Home Video: Greg Wong * Chief Content & Distribution Officer: Terry Fitzpatrick * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios * Sesame Workshop®, Sesame Street® and associated characters, trademarks and design elements are owned and licensed by Sesame Workshop · © 2013 Sesame Workshop · All rights reserved * © 2013 The Muppet Studio LLC · All rights reserved Category:Elmo's World video series Category:Sesame Street Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Episode credits Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Video Credits